bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosiel Miphares
: "You know, in all my life, I never thought that I would fall in love with an angel. But I have. Now look, I know you think that because you've existed since the beginning of time itself, you don't deserve love. But, trust me, I think...I know that you do. In spite of all you have seen, all the things you've been through, the things you've done, the choices you've made, you deserve love, Oracle. And you've found it...right here...with me. I love you, Oracle. Now...do not talk." : — Juliette to Oracle Juliette O'Hara Silverton is a domestic and talented psychologist and the current girlfriend of Oracle. She studied at Oregon State University, located about 90 minutes from her home in Portland, Oregon. She worked at the Roseway Therapist Hospital beginning in 2006. Her direct interactions with Oracle led to her receiving her fair share of the supernatural world, including getting put into a coma by an unnamed witch. After meeting Oracle, Juliette went on to find answers of her own and, with Oracle's help, eventually becoming a part of and aware of the surrounding supernatural world and, shortly after, uncovered the truth about why the witch put her into a coma. Overtime, she became increasingly involved with Oracle and partly due to her growing relationship with the Original Angel. This relationship, combined with the fact that she is human, placed her in sights of the Oracle's vengeful enemies, who started noticing the important role that she seemed to play in Oracles' life and therefore saw her as an asset against him. Biography Early Life Juliette was born on July 1st, 1983. She grew up with her older sister Samantha and her father in New Orleans before leaving town to attend college in Portland, Oregon. Juliette also hinted that, for a time, she lived with her grandmother in Spain when she was younger, and while living in Spain, she became fluent in Spanish. Under-school Incident When Juliette was junior in undergraduate school, her roommate, Alicia, was beaten up by her boyfriend when she attempted to break up with him. Juliette begged her roommate to seek help from the police, the dean, or anyone else who would listen. However, her roommate was too scared to tell anyone else what happened. Later, Juliette ran into the same man at a bar and sees him hitting on a freshman; she became so enraged that he could be getting away with his abusive behavior that she smashed a beer bottle into his face, tackled him, and knelt on his chest while she slammed his head repeatedly against the floor. Afterward, Juliette was arrested and charged with assault and battery, and she described the experience as one of her deepest, darkest secrets due to the fact that she was ashamed about how much she enjoyed it. The Series Little Red Writing Hood Pending. Personality Juliette is a very calm, level headed, compassionate, and intelligent woman with good insight. She realized that Oracle (whom she knew as Adam) had a secret. She has a very inquisitive nature, often seeking out answers to indiscernible questions in her own way, which led to her becoming aware of the supernatural world. Rather than becoming afraid, she became even more excited at knowing, as seen when she read a few excerpts concerning supernatural creatures from Rayne Van Helsing's trailer. Juliette cares deeply for her friends and their well-being, seen when she went out of her way to try to protect Robin Steinkellner from her abusive husband and when she physically defended Alicia from being taken away by Joe. Despite that, Juliette does not possess any supernatural attributes. She exhibits an air of pluckiness about her by claiming to Marcel that she has a black belt in karate. She is not judgmental. Her parent's constant fighting and eventual divorce had left her with a need to understand the human psyche. She also wanted to understand dark impulses after she attacked her former roommate's abusive ex-boyfriend because she was angry that he would get away with his crimes. Juliette is a person who stands by her morals. Likewise, she possessed a strong will. She stands tall as a human, despite living in a world chock full of supernatural creatures. Juliette is poised, intelligent, and astute, able to decipher the psyches of even angels and other supernatural creatures. She displays a good sense of humor and a personable nature. She is courageous and spirited, displaying this bravery on numerous occasions, in particular against Satan. Though she is forever in want of an analytical and logical standpoint, she is also compassionate and caring to change others. Physical Appearance Juliette is a beautiful young woman in her thirties, standing at approximately 5'6", who has an attractive face possessing steel-blue eyes, dark lashes and reddish-orange hair. Her chest length hair is worn in a straight style, although usually worn pulled back with a clip, exposing her strong jaw line. Juliette seemed to be absent of heavy make up and wore a minimal amount of jewelry, usually only a necklace or pendant. She wore a variety of different styles of clothing ranging from colorful knitwear, denim jackets and jeans, floral summer dresses, cardigans with sandals or boots and occasionally matches them with colored scarves. However, Juliette wore red apparel quite often, since it is her favorite color. She normally wore practical clothing befitting her job as a psychologist. In addition to often wearing red, she also tends to wear boots. Juliette also had a small tattoo on the inside of her left wrist; the significance is however unknown and the tattoo is often hidden beneath her clothing. Relationships Juliette and Oracle : "I know what you are, Oracle...and I know that the entire world, maybe even the Universe itself, is a lot more complex than I could ever possibly imagine, but -- but I love you. I love you so much. ... Oracle, you need to stop talking." : –Juliette to Oracle Oracle is currently in a romantic relationship with Juliette. She is highly loving and supportive of Oracle. Initially, she was unaware of his status as an angel. After he eventually told her and introduced her to the supernatural world, Juliette now understands and wanted to continue exploring Oracle's life as an angel as well as the supernatural world.Category:Characters Category:Humans